Christmas Escape
by melzabelza
Summary: A little story about Beth and Sam, they've been flirting for a year and now its time to do something about it. And yea, the title is weak... its all I can come up with right now. Characters are mine. :)


_**This is a little different from my other posts here for the obvious reason that its not wrestling and the characters were inspired by real people with a little personal fantasy tossed in. Writing this was therapeutic for me and many of you who know me will see a lot of familiar things. Thanks to my friends for putting up with all of my random venting and ranting and hopefully this little bit of smut will make up for some of the drama that comes with being my friend.**_

_**To anyone who stumbled upon this, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed dreaming it up.**_

_**Merry Christmas Eve!**_

* * *

"Here's her number, just call her already."

He looked up at his student/employee and started to ask who the kid was talking about.

"Don't look at me like that. You've known for almost a week now that she is separated and you've been flirting with her for a year. Just call her." He said sliding the paper across his desk.

He could still remember the day Beth walked into the dojo with her son, Alex was 6 years old at the time, shy as could be, hiding behind her. He shook her hand and felt an instant attraction to her. The more they talked, the more convinced he was that she was attracted to him too. But then she mentioned that her in-laws would be bringing the kid for the weekday classes and she could only be there on Saturdays. In-laws, that meant she was married, he tried to mask his disappointment, after all, that was the easiest sale he'd made since he opened the place, they were sold before the kid even stepped onto the mat, the kid wanted to take MMA classes so badly, Beth almost didn't have a choice in the matter.

Every Saturday morning she was there, they started coming earlier and earlier each week, Beth claimed that the little guy wanted to see his friends, then he wanted to watch the adult kickboxing class. He saw the kid's father and the grandparents on Tuesdays and Beth on Saturdays, he never saw them together though. He flirted, cautiously at first, then when she started blushing and staring, he cranked it up a few notches. He didn't want to come off as unprofessional, but he wanted her and he wanted her bad.

* * *

It was the Saturday before Christmas and he was hoping that she would be coming in, a lot of his students had said they wouldn't be in because they were doing family stuff. He was teaching his intermediate kickboxing class when he saw her and the little guy come in, she was looking a little more frazzled than normal, she bent over to help Alex take off his coat and he lost track of what he was saying, the whole class would up doing an extra set of push-ups thanks to her incredible ass.

He walked into the lobby after class and said hello to all of the parents like normal, then she asked to speak with him privately, he'd never seen her look so serious before.

He closed the door and sat down across from her, she squeezed her eyes shut, took a few deep breaths and started talking. She was no longer with Alex's father, he was using the kid to get back at her, he was cheating, a compulsive liar, the type of man that turned his stomach. She needed an unbiased opinion on how this was all affecting her son. He reassured her that he saw no change in the little guy. After that, they carried on as usual, he flirted, she blushed, he laughed.

He joined in a conversation after class with her and another parent and a couple of kids. She was laughing at her son's silliness, she looked up at him and he smiled and winked at her. She turned bright red but she didn't turn away like she normally did, she smiled right back at him.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve morning and Beth was sitting at her desk at work catching up on some data entry and trying not to worry about what she was going to do that night. She still lived with her almost-ex-husband's parents and the entire extended family was coming over for dinner, out of the blue the idiot decided he wanted to see the kid for the holiday and demanded that she stay away. "It's my home! I live there for crying out loud!" She fumed as she punched the numbers on her keyboard. Her cell phone rang, it was a number she didn't recognize but for some reason she answered anyway.

"Hi, Beth?"

"Yea..."

"Hi, this is Sam, from the dojo."

"Sensei?" She was shocked, why was he calling her? Her heart started racing and her hands got all sweaty. He was hands down the sexiest man she had ever met before. Everything about him made her crazy, the way his pants hung from his hips, the way he knelt down when he was talking to the kids, hell even the man's elbows were sexy! So why was he calling her?

"Yes, but please, call me Sam. I just wanted to see how Alex was doing."

He was so nice, being worried about her little man! "Oh, well, he is alright. Confused, but hopefully he'll be OK today."

"Why? What's going on today?" He asked.

Beth briefly filled him in on the situation and added "Yeah so, I'll be roaming the village looking for free wifi and hoping that he isn't telling more lies to my little boy."

Sam was appalled, no way he was letting her roam around lower Manhattan alone at night on Christmas Eve. "That's insane. It's freezing today. Hey, why don't you come to my place? I'll give you a ride home when he leaves."

Beth was stunned, "That's really nice of you, but I don't want to get in the way of your family time."

"In the way? Beth, I don't have plans until tomorrow. It's just me in my apartment tonight."

She didn't know what to say, she was still in shock. "I'll drive you home when you get the call that he left. You'll only be 15 minutes from home."

She finally gave in and agreed. "Great," he said "Let me distract you for a few hours."

She disconnected the call knowing that her face was bright red, did he just insinuate what she thought he did? She was still staring at her phone when his text message came through with his address. She had been fantasizing about this man for a year and now she was going to be alone in his apartment with him for an entire evening.

Beth left work at 4:00 as usual and wished a Merry Christmas to the few people who were left. The buses and trains were empty and she got to Sam's place a little before 5:00, she looked at the wimpy cheese tray she picked up at the supermarket during her lunch break. Cheese tray, dumbass, its not like she could bring cake or cookies, the man didn't get a rock hard body like that by eating junk food. She sighed, too late now, no sense in standing outside the building freezing her ass off. She pressed his buzzer and the door popped open, she took a few deep breaths while she was waiting for the elevator. The doors opened at the third floor and he was waiting for her, his short brown hair was perfect as always and he was wearing faded blue jeans and black thermal shirt that hugged the muscles in his arms. He had the sleeves pushed up, showing off his amazing forearms, she licked her dry lips and held out the cheese tray like a dork, he grinned and took it from her, leading her into his apartment.

"You must be freezing," he said as he took her coat, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Beth looked around the apartment, it was spacious and manly but tasteful, done in neutral shades, browns and leather. "Um, actually, can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, its right down the hall."

She was so nervous she could barely look at him, she used the bathroom, washed her hands and face and gave herself a little pep talk. Come on, Beth, you've been wanting this forever, you are a free woman now and he obviously wants you or he wouldn't have invited you over. She took a deep breath and walked back to the living room. He was waiting with a bottle of champagne.

"Would you like a glass?"

"Um, yeah, sure. You really shouldn't have gone to any trouble for me."

"No trouble at all," he said handing her a glass. They clinked glasses and took a sip, "Are you hungry? I have dinner whenever you want."

"Not yet, actually, I wound up having a late lunch."

"Beth, sit down, relax." He sat on the love seat and motioned for her to sit next to him. She took another sip of champagne and sat on the edge of the seat facing him, but looking down at her lap. He put his arm around her shoulders and gently tugged her back so she was leaning against the back of the couch. "There, now you look more comfortable."

He winked at her and she tossed back the rest of her champagne and put the glass on the coffee table. "Feel better?"

She nodded, looking down at her hands, her heart was racing just sitting next to him, get a grip, Beth, he's just a man.

Sam looked at Beth, he was positive that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her, god, all the times he fantasized about having her in his apartment and the poor thing felt so uncomfortable sitting next to him. Was he coming on too strong? Or did her jerk of a husband really break her down that much? Screw it, he may not get another chance. He put his arm around her shoulders again, he tipped her chin up and kissed her.

Beth was in shock, he was kissing her! At first she didn't know what to do, then she came to her senses and kissed him back. She leaned into him and ran her hands up his arms and shoulders and finally wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, smiling at her, "I've been wanting to kiss you since the day you walked into my office."

"Kiss me again," she whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed her again, more passionately this time, he didn't hold back, he'd been longing to run his fingers through her long black hair, he tangled his hand in her hair and held the back of her neck while placing his other hand in the small of her back, his thumb tracing little circles against her thin shirt. He licked her bottom lip and nipped at it, she sighed and parted her lips, granting him access. He explored the inside of her mouth enjoying her soft lips and the taste the champagne left behind. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him, melting against him, his scent was making her crazy. Before long he was on top of her on the loveseat, their legs tangled together, their hands roaming each other's bodies. He held her tightly letting her feel his erection pressing against the inside of her thigh, she moaned into his mouth as his hands settled under her shirt, kneading her breasts through her bra.

They finally broke the kiss, he started to push her shirt up, pausing and looking into her eyes, she nodded and he pulled it over her head then quickly removed his own shirt. He was lean and even more chiseled than she imagined he would be, she placed her palms on his abs and ran her hands up his chest, across his shoulders and back down again, resting her hands on his hips with her fingertips rubbing his hip dents. He gave her a wicked smile, reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. He kneaded her breasts and slowly lowered his head down, covering one breast with his mouth, sucking and licking while rolling her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped and arched her back, gripping his hips, he released her nipple with a pop and turned his attention to her other breast, sucking and licking. He kissed his way back up to her neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, she moaned and ran her hands up and down his back, finally she had the nerve to bring her hands all the way down and squeeze his ass. He smiled against her neck and ground his hips against her, pressing his jean clad erection against the seam of her pants.

He hovered over her, his eyes scanning her face, "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding her head, "Yes, I'm sure."

He kissed her again, "Not here, come with me." He stood up and helped her up from the loveseat and lead her to his bedroom.

"Um, Sam, do you have…" Standing there half naked, she suddenly felt self conscious again.

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "Protection? Yes, in the bedroom." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, rubbing his hands up and down her back, "You feel so soft," he whispered against her lips as he walked her backwards until she felt her legs hit the back of the bed. He popped open the button on her jeans and paused, "You want to do this?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded, yes, she wanted this, more than she wanted anything before. He unzipped her pants and pushed them down her legs along with her panties. He was kneeling in front of her, looking up at her, "Beth, you are beautiful." He ran his hands up her legs as he stood up in front of her, he kissed her again and squeezed her butt cheeks, one in each hand. He chuckled when she yelped, "Just returning the favor."

He laid her down on the bed and undid his jeans, her eyes immediately went to his erection, the head swollen, a drop of precum already at the slit. He stepped out of his pants and laid on the bed next to her, his hands rubbing her arms, then kneading her breasts, he trailed his hand down her stomach and across her mound, gently parting her thighs and running his fingers between her slick folds. She gasped as he brushed his thumb across her little bundle of nerves.

"You can tell me to stop anytime," he said.

"Please, don't," she gasped, "Don't stop."

He chuckled and slipped a finger inside her core, she was so wet, he immediately added a second finger and slowly thrust his fingers inside her, while he kissed her lips again, still amazed at how soft her lips were. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, her hands still roaming his body, enjoying the way his muscles felt under her hands. He kissed her neck and rubbed her clit with his thumb, she was starting to quiver in his arms, he pulled away and reached towards the night table. She sighed as his body left hers, he smiled and rolled the condom on his length, positioning himself between her legs.

He slowly entered her, she was so tight and so wet and very much ready for him. He paused when he was all the way inside her, he didn't want to admit it to her, but it had been a very long time since he was with a woman, if he didn't take it slow, he would embarrass himself.

She leaned her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him inside her. She moaned when he started moving, slowly at first, pulling out and then filling her again. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, running her hands across his chest again, he covered her with his body, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her face and neck as moved in and out increasingly fast, she wrapped her legs around his hips and started meeting his thrusts, she moaned quietly, her face buried against his neck.

The little moans escaping from her lips drove him crazy, he wanted to hear more, he sped up again, thrusting harder, lifting her hips off the bed and kneading her gorgeous ass. She bit down on his shoulder trying to muffle her moaning.

"Don't hold back, Beth," He said with a raspy voice, "I want to hear you." He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in hard and fast making her toss her head back and moan his name. She held him tight, her nails digging into his back as he continued to pound himself into her, hitting her sweet spot every time. Her body tensed and quivered, she was so close.

"Sam! Oh god," she cried out as her orgasm washed over her, her entire body shaking in his arms. He continued to thrust inside her as her walls clamped down on him. He held her body tightly against his as he finally achieved his release. They held onto each other, until their heart rates returned to normal. He reluctantly pulled out of her and got rid of the used condom. He pulled her close to him and covered them with the comforter.

* * *

A few hours later, he dropped her off in front of her house. "Sam, thank you, tonight was beyond perfect."

He smiled at her, "Next time we'll actually eat dinner."


End file.
